Ooh-oo Child
by Yumebykira
Summary: On dit que la musique guéri tous les maux? Parfois, elle peut être la cause et le remède Peter Quill x Gamora


**_Ooh-oo Child…_**

_OOh-oo Child_

_Things are gonna get easier_

_Ooh-oo Child_

_Things'ill get brighter_

_Ooh-oo Child_

_Things are gonna get easier_

_Ooh-oo child_

_Things'll get brighter_

La musique imprègne mon vaisseau, et quant à moi, je la chante à tue-tête. Mais avant que je n'aie le temps d'entamer le refrain, Gamora entre en trombe dans ma chambre et éteint le poste radio. Furieux, je gorgne :

\- _Hey ! J'étais en train d'écouter, tu permets ?_

\- _Et toi ? Tu permets qu'on ait un peu de calme ici ? C'est trop te demander ?_

\- _Y a des façons de faire !_ Dis-je outré par son comportement tout en me redressant pour aller rallumer mon poste radio. _Tu peux simplement demander…_

\- _Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas le rallumer ?_

\- _Je suis encore le Capitaine de ce navire, _précise-je. _Je mets de la musique si j'en ai envie, est-ce claire ?_

\- _Ce qui est claire c'est que si j'entends encore une fois cette musique, c'est avec une voix de castra que tu chanteras la prochaine !_ Me menace-t-elle, sérieuse.

\- _Oh là ! On se calme !_ Dis-je en tentant de calmer les choses tout en faisant un signe d'apaisement avec mes mains.

\- _Maintenant que les choses sont claires…_

Visiblement contrariée, elle repartie d'où elle est venue sans que j'aie eu le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Surpris par cette mauvaise humeur aussi soudaine qu'imprévisible, je décide d'aller voir le reste de mon équipe pour en connaître la raison. Après tout, il est fort possible qu'elle se soit disputée avec Drax ou Rocket. Ou les deux.

Je descendis dans le petit laboratoire de Rocket qui est occupé à bricoler sur une machine qui a l'allure d'une bombe. De toute façon à mes yeux tout ce qu'il fabrique sont soit des bombes, soit des pistolets. Dans tous les cas c'est utile, mais dangereux, quand ça traine par terre sur mon vaisseau. Je lui demande alors :

\- _Hey Rocket, tu sais ce qu'elle a Gamora ?_

\- _Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?!_ Répond le raton laveur sur un ton agressif

\- _Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose ?_

\- _Je t'en pose des questions moi ?! Tu vois pas que je bosse ?! En plus d'être gros, tu es aveugle ? T'es obligé de venir me pomper l'air ? _S'emporte-t-il soudainement

\- _Oh on se calme Rocket,_ dis-je en marquant une petite pause avant de rajouter : _je posais juste une question…_

\- _Tes questions tu peux te les carrer où je pense !_

\- _Ok ! Je repasserai plus tard…_

Je quitte le laboratoire du petit ingénieur en me demandant quelle mouche a bien pu le piquer. Tant pis, s'il ne peut pas me donner de réponse, je vais en trouver auprès d'autres membres de mon équipage. Je retourne jusque dans la cuisine, où je trouve notre jeune Groot très occupé sur sa console de jeu vidéo. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il ferait mieux de lâcher un peu sa console et de se concentrer sur autre chose. Ce à quoi il me répondit avec nonchalance :

\- _Je s'appelle Groot_

\- _Pardon ?_

\- _Je s'appelle Groot,_ ose-t-il répéter

\- _Non mais je rêve, tu m'insultes maintenant ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu es privé de console_ ! Dis-je en lui arrachant l'appareil des mains.

\- _Je s'appelle Groot ! _S'énerve-t-il

\- _Oui, va le dire à Rocket si ça te chante !_

L'arbre en pleine crise d'adolescente part rejoindre son raton laveur de père pour se plaindre. Et il peut y aller si cela lui fait plaisir, je sais que Rocket sera de mon côté, car il supporte de moins en moins l'attitude insolente de notre plante verte. Soudain, une voix résonne derrière moi :

\- _Personne ne te respecte dans ce vaisseau Peter Quill…_

Lorsque je me retourne, je vis Drax qui me fixe presque immobile avec un paquet de chips à la main.

\- _Merci du compliment, _lui fis-je remarquer même si je savais pertinemment qu'il ne comprendrait pas l'ironie

\- _Ce n'était pas un compliment,_ se sentit-il obligé de préciser tout en me donnant raison par la même occasion

\- _Tu sais ce qu'elle a Gamora ?_

\- _C'est sa sœur, Nebula._

\- _Nebula ?_ _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle-là ? _Demande-je lassé de leur dispute

\- _Elles se sont disputées._

\- _Comme toujours. A quel sujet ?_

\- _Au sujet de Thanos_, dit-il plus sérieusement

\- _De Thanos ?_

\- _Oui._

\- _Et ?_ Demande-je à l'Alien avare en explication

\- _Je n'en sais pas plus, j'ai mangé une chips au mauvais moment et elle m'a chassé._

\- _Ok, merci pour ton aide._

\- _De rien._

Une dispute à cause de Thanos ? Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je sais que leur père est un sujet sensible autant pour Gamora que pour Nebula. Et il est un sujet de tension très fort entre les deux sœurs. C'est à la fois ce qui les unis aujourd'hui et ce qui les a divisés par le passé. Une forte rivalité existe toujours, malgré l'amour fraternelle qu'elles éprouvent l'une envers l'autre. Préférant éviter d'aller la voir lorsqu'elle est énervée, j'attendis qu'elle vienne vers moi une fois calmée.

Toutefois, elle n'en fit rien. Et la journée s'est écoulée sans que je ne revoie son visage. Pour l'attirer, je décidais de remettre la musique dans tout le vaisseau.

_" Some Day, yeah_

_We'll put it together and we'll get it all done_

_Some Day_

_When your head is much lighter_

_Some Day, yeah_

_We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_

_Some Day_

_When the world is much brighter"_

Et ma technique ne tarde pas à fonctionner, puisqu'un couplet suffit à faire rappliquer ma belle furie. Elle entre en trombe dans ma cabine et coupe à nouveau la musique. Furieuse, elle me plaque contre le mur en me hurlant :

\- _Tu n'as pas fini ?!_

\- _Fini quoi ?_ Demande-je l'air innocent

\- _De me provoquer ?!_

\- _J'ai juste remis ma musique_, me défendis-je. _Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu es autant sur les nerfs ?_

\- _Ça ne te regarde pas,_ dit-elle en lâchant l'emprise qu'elle exerce sur moi.

\- _Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ta sœur_ ? Glisse-je espérant que cela l'inciterait à me parler

Elle se tourne vers moi visiblement furieuse, elle semble ravaler ses paroles avant de se rapprocher doucement de moi en me disant sur un ton qu'elle veut calme, mais dont les intonations trahissent la colère sous-jacente :

\- _Comment on dit déjà sur ta planète ? Occupe-toi de tes oignons !_

Et alors qu'elle prend le chemin de la sortie, je l'attrappe par le bras.

\- _Gamora, si tu veux parler, je suis là_

\- _Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?_

\- _Je te dis juste, que je suis à tes côtés Gamora, n'oublie pas._

Ce à quoi, elle ne me répond rien. Elle se contente de me jeter un regard troublé avant de partir d'un pas ferme vers sa chambre. Je décide de la laisser un peu tranquille, le temps qu'elle se calme et je retournerais la voir dans quelques heures.

Pour le moment, je m'installe dans mon lit en écoutant le reste de ma musique. Et je dû m'assoupir quelques heures puisque ce fut Rocket qui vient me réveiller en me demandant où j'avais planqué la console de Groot. Il prétend que Groot a suffisamment été puni pour la journée. Je me redresse doucement en lui désignant l'endroit où j'ai rangé l'appareil de toutes les convoitises de notre adolescent. Puis je demande à Rocket :

\- _Tu bossais sur quoi ?_

\- _Une arme capable de dézinguer la lune, Quill. Et ouais, rien que la putain de Lune ! T'y crois ou pas ?_

\- _Rien que ça_, dis-je en me laissant retomber sur le lit. _Et t'as vue Gamora ?_

\- _Ouais je crois qu'elle est enfermée dans sa chambre en train de pleurer…_

\- _T'es sérieux ?_

\- _Bien sûr que non ! Tu as déjà vue Gamora pleurer ? _Me demande-t-il moqueur. _Tu es vraiment naïf Quill, faut que tu apprennes à te méfier un peu._

\- _Abruti…_ Lâche-je

\- _Je te tiens_, dit-il en mettant la main sur l'appareil avant de quitter ma chambre.

C'est vrai que Gamora ne pleure pas facilement, cependant, avec ce que j'ai appris hier, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Je me lève, et après avoir pris une petite douche, je pars la retrouver.

Gamora se trouve dans le cockpit du vaisseau à regarder par la vitre qui donne sur le vide intersidéral. Je m'installe à ses côtés en chantonnant :

\- _Ooh-oo child, things are gonna be easier, Ooh-child, thing'll be brighter…_

\- _Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de chanter ?_

\- _Tais-toi, et écoute les paroles Gamora. _Lui répondis-je calmement sans aucune agressivité._ Je crois qu'elles te correspondent…_

\- _Moi ?_

\- _Je dirais même…Nous…_

Puis je repris ma chanson :

_Some Day, yeah,**[1]**_

_We'll put it together and we'll get it all done,_

_Some Day,_

_When your head is much lighter_

_Some Day, Yeah,_

_We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun,_

_Some Day_

Je marquai une courte pause avant d'ajouter :

\- _With you, the world is much brighter…_

\- _Tu es stupide, _me dit-elle calmement

\- _Un jour, ça ira mieux. Avec Nebula, je veux dire, _me sentis-je obligé de préciser.

\- _ C'est Drax qui t'en a parlé ?_

\- _Oui, sa capacité à être invisible peut être pratique quand ta femme ne te dit rien_

\- _Je ne suis pas te femme, _me corrige-t-elle immédiatement.

\- _Oui, tu es la femme de ma vie, _confirme-je. _Gamora, laisse-lui du temps._

\- _Je sais qu'elle a besoin de temps… Mais Thanos a encore une grande influence sur elle. Et j'ai peur qu'elle retourne le voir un jour…_

\- _Elle ne le fera pas, _dis-je sûr de moi

\- _Et comment tu peux le savoir ?_

\- _Parce qu'elle a trouvé une famille, je te propose quelque chose… _Dis-je en marquant une courte pause.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _On la retrouve, et on lui propose de faire un bout de voyage avec nous._

\- _Elle a déjà refusé par le passé… _Dit-elle défaitiste

\- _Et ? Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis_

\- _C'est vrai que j'ai changé d'avis sur toi_

\- _Et je suis la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé depuis._

Pour la première fois de la journée, je vis un sourire illuminer le visage de Gamora. Dieu qu'elle est magnifique quand un sourire est peint sur son visage. Je m'approche d'elle doucement avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser. Je lui dis d'une voix remplie de tendresse :

\- _Je t'aime…_

\- _With you, my head is much lighter…_ Chantonne-t-elle dans un murmure comme si elle est gênée de sa propre initiative

Je lui déposé un baiser qui se termine par une valse qui nous firent danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit…

Fin

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Petite fiction qui fait suite à un défi proposé sur le forum de juin 2019 : Occupe-toi de tes oignons !

Il s'agit de ma première fiction sur les gardiens de la Galaxie et je dois dire que je l'ai trouvée plutôt plaisante à écrire ! L'univers des gardiens étant libre et fun et je le trouve propice à des nouvelles expériences. Comme l'insertion de musique dans le texte de façon dynamique ou les dialogues avec Groot !

Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

[1] Ooh-oo Chérie,

Tout va aller de mieux en mieux,

Ooh-oo Chérie,

Tout sera bientôt plus brillant,

Ooh-oo Chérie,

Tout va aller de mieux en mieux,

Ooh-oo Chérie,

Tout sera bientôt plus brillant

Un jour, yeah

Nous allons recoller les morceaux, et nous iront jusqu'au bout,

Un jour,

Quand ta tête sera beaucoup plus légère

Un jour, Yeah,

Nous marcherons sous les rayons d'un beau soleil,

Un jour,

Avec toi…le monde sera beaucoup plus brillant


End file.
